All I want for Christmas is You
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Conrad (Mii Sword Fighter) and Toru (Mii Brawler) have a crush on one another but is scared to even say it. When Conrad got Toru as his Secret Santa, his present might as well be a confession. Meanwhile Erin (Mii Gunner) wants the two to have a spicy relationship in the bedroom... Rated M due to sexual themes


(Merry Christmas! Enjoy some Mii Fighters (Default Sword FighterxBrawler) Yaoi action! Nearly any fanfics between the default characters. I'm going to slightly change that.

Smash (C) Nintendo

Characters (C) Nintendo, Myself (Some OCs mentioned), Konami, Capcom, Square, Sega and Bandi Namco

Turo - Brawler

Conrad- Sword Fighter

Erin - Gunner)

Turo just simply sigh angrily at himself. Almost everyone got a secret Santa due to Master Hand giving out names to them. Out of everyone, he got Incineroar. The flaming wrestling kitten who is frankly a newbie to Smash. He should have gotten Link since all he can do is to get a new shield for the guy.

He slowly went to his room to see Ryu, his roommate, just pacing like usual. The man have gotten a small, ok major, crush on the queen of the cosmos and he's not the romantic type. Nether was Toru but he got to help the martial artist out.

"Hey Ryu, what's up?"

"None of your concern, Toru." Ryu politely said. "Well...actually I got one. My Secret Santa is Rosalina and I can't think of anything for her!"

"Errrr...Star Bits? I know her lumas love those."

"I can't do that! I know you love to fight but lately you've been off."

"None of your concern, Ryu! I'm here to help you! Maybe a rare book? She do love to read."

"That might be good...ok, thanks! But how about you? Who do you have?"

"Wrestling flaming cat. I got a new guy!"

"Give Incinaroar a bed of his own. He hates sleeping with Pikachu. Now...about your problem."

Turo just puff. "What about it?"

"Lately you've been daydreaming about something or maybe...someone."

Turo started to sweat a bit. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Just confess. You got a small crush on someone. Who is it?"

"None of your beeswax! Look, I know you and I are friends since the last tournament, but please don't make me spill my guts out on this romantic shit."

"I'll get a potion of truths from our alchemy user so you can spill it."

"Ok, ok I'll say it!" Toru coughed loudly. "It's Conrad..."

"Your sword fighter ally? Why him? Also, I didn't know you were into men!"

"Surprised?" Toru laughed at the wanderer. "I thought I was into girls until I meet Conrad. His blond hair to match with his blue eyes. His expertise with his weapons and skillful must be good in the bedroom right?"

"Sounds like your daydreams is both of you guys, or gays since I can say it now, "rocking" the sleigh ride." Ryu made a gigantic grin across his face.

"Don't you dare say anything or else I will go ape shit on your ass!"

"I promise I won't tell."

Meanwhile, outside the room, Erin was grinning and giggling mad. The person she got was Conrad and boy she got all the info she needed for half of her present. Tip toeing away, she noticed Palutena and Bayonetta talking about something.

"So you go Simon, goddess?" Bayonetta asked. "Your lucky. I got Snake."

"Snake likes dogs. Have you seen him with Isabelle? Both make a cute and ironic tag team, which got even Cloud to join in during his down time."

"Good one! Maybe the breed Isabelle is? Or maybe a big dog like a Husky!"

"I already got something for mine."

As the women left, Erin just simply left the hallway back to her dorm with Cor. Cor joined in with a swordsman name Feiner. Despite being a gunner himself, his main body was built entirely out of metal. She was both shocked and disturbed to realize that he almost lost his life against a raid back home. But she's so used to Cor because the man is simply the whole "I would hang around with women and not flirt with them" kind of gay guy. He's even got a good fashion taste despite being part robot.

"Hey Cor!" Erin giggle happily. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what? I've been busy setting up mistletoes in the manor. Even those who can't see them will be under it! Why, what's up?"

"Turo has a crush on Conrad!"

"What?!?!? Did he confess to someone?!"

"To Ryu and that's it!"

"Did you get Conrad as your secret santa? Maybe you can get them to confess in the same bedroom. Like have the lights be remotely dim when their in the mood if you know what I mean~"

"Did you hack the lights to Conrad's room? I know he got no roommates so it will be a great night for him!"

"Yep! Did that this morning! And didn't you say you'll going to plant some special toys for them if they confess?"

"Of course. They'll need it when their rallied up in their hormones. Now I need to get Toru to the bedroom somehow."

"Say no more, Erin!"

Cor went to his laptop to begin writing a sort of love letter for the brawler. The female couldn't believe it. Every word is what Conrad could say about his feelings. Regardless of what she can counter, Cor revised it a bit more. Printing it out, he gave the letter to Erin.

"I hope you don't lose it. Give it to him the day of the exchange!" Cor cheer on his friend.

"Yea, I will. Have a good all nighter."

"I'm probably going to bed tonight. I already got my present for Fein. Sleep tight."

Days later, Conrad was training with Ike in their swordplay arts. The two haven't been down in the dumps to lose their matches but something was bugging Conrad. Once the blades collide for the 50th time, Ike called it quits to rest up.

"You got the position down, Kid, but in your head it's not." Ike is already pointing out the mistakes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Ike. I'm just troubled...that's all."

"Conrad, stop lying. What's wrong?"

"It's my secret Santa gift. I got Toru and well...I can't give him a gift."

"Because he's hard? A good sandbag will do the trick for his training."

"It's not that, Ike! It's about me too! I'm...I'm...I think I've fallen for Toru..." Conrad confess, his face red from anger.

"You love sick fool. I know I'm using harsh words on you, but love can really screw over your training, kid. Even the mightiest of warriors falls victims in the game of love."

"I know but to be honest, I don't care! If Toru confess he loves me back, then I've won this tournament! A tournament of love if you want to call it that!"

Conrad left the training grounds to see Toru training as well. Only a shy like wave from the Brawler was given between them. Both of their faces were bright red after words, unaware of Erin spying on them.

"The hot headed brawler can't even confess to his knight in shining armor. A single wave between the two were given. Dear god Toru and Conrad NEED to bang each other and confess at the same time!"

By the night of the exchange, Turo wore a loose red shirt and black lounging pants. He wasn't going to wear an ugly sweater, due to the fact he didn't have one, but he wasn't going to be laughed at. His gift was already there. He just need to be there when Incinaroar opens it up. The bed was indestructible but knowing the cat he'll take the box rather than the item.

Conrad wore a suit with a holly leaf clipped on the right flap. He slowly adjust the blue dress tie through the mirror. He never wore one but today he was going to confess his feelings towards the brawler tonight. Maybe wearing something fancy will boost his confidence.

Erin saw the two looking at each other with their faces colored red. Conrad walked up to Toru, unaware of something about to happen. With a loud whistle, everyone looked at the female Gunner with curious eyes.

"Hey guys! You two are under the mistletoe!" Erin called out to her two friends.

Both males looked up to see the small mistletoe above their heads. Conrad almost fell apart there. He knows that if your under the mistletoe then you kiss the person in front of you. And out of everyone in this entire manor, it happens to be Toru. The Brawler took a deep breath and lean forward. Unaware of his actions, Toru's lips went and contact to the sword fighter's.

Conrad was shocked. Why was Toru making the first move? Shouldn't he done it instead. Everyone in the room, minus Ike and Ryu, were giggling at the two. Turo wrapped his arms around Conrad's shoulders while feeling arms behind his back clawing it.

"Confess Conrad! CONFESS!!!" Conrad's mind kept echoing in his head.

"It's now or never Toru. He's clawing your back like a wild animal wanting to have sex with you. Confess!" Toru knew something was up.

After a few seconds, both broke it and look at each other's eyes. Erin giggles to realize what's happening.

"Toru...I'm sorry that's...had to happen." Conrad apologize first hand. "But it...felt good. What I'm trying to say is that...Toru...I...I like you."

"Like as in a friend?" Toru felt his heart shattering into a million pieces.

"No, no, no not like as a friend. I mean I...I...oh forget it for action smooth, TORU I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON YOU SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING! AND I WANTED TO CONFESS BUT I WAS TOO SCARED OF YOU REJECTING ME SO I HIDE MY FEELINGS UNTIL NOW! SO IF YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY, PLEASE SAY IT NOW OR ELSE I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

Toru blinked for a few seconds. Sighing of his whole his actions speaks louder than words, his free hand wondered downward to Conrad's left butt cheek.

"TORU?! My word!" The Sword fighter's face was more redder than Incinaroar's fur.

"I hate to say it in front of everyone, but I need to say it anyway. Conrad, I myself, have a crush on you. I hid it because of rejection. But now that you said you loved me, I can't be afraid any more. I love you too, Conrad."

Conrad was close on collapsing in front of everyone. Did his confession actually worked, or is this all a trick? He has to ask again for something else.

"Toru...Care to come to my bedroom?" Everyone wooed at Corand's words before he lean to the brawler's ear, "and get to know each other better?"

Toru's whole face went red. Did Conrad ask him to have sex with him? His entire body went completely turned on by the thoughts in his mind.

"Yes...yes I will. Mind escorting me there?"

The sword fighter lifted up the brawler bridal style and ran off the gathering. Erin notice Cor already setting up the lights to interact with the two lovebirds' mood. Both giggled to see a large husky puppy coming out of Snake's present. But since they're going to be in the bedroom anyway, she tossed the letter in the garbage.

To Conrad and Toru, both went into the swordsman's bedroom with mouths capturing each other in a violent like manner. Door flew right open when the lock was undone. The brawler's back met with soft duvet sheets with Conrad hovering above him like a animal playing with his meal. Both hunger for each other. Both needed each other's touch.

Both, Toru and Conrad, wanted each other's scents and affection.

"Geez, your so over dressed Conrad." Toru dog his fingers in the coat. "I'll fix that!"

The brawler remove the other's dress jacket and shirt to expose the chest. Toru blushes to see a six pack and a noticeable tattoo across the collarbone in a shape of a dragon almost like Rayquaza. The rest of it circled around the right arm that is bulged up with muscles Conrad gain over the years. The blue eyes found the edge of the red shirt to lift it up to reveal some skin.

Tongue and lips move down to lick and kiss Toru's tone skin. The brawler's fingers dig in Conrad's blond soft hair. The tongue dance with every curve and muscle near the pant's rim. Soon it got a bit rough when Conrad began to bite. Toru gasp to feel teeth biting his skin. It didn't feel hard it just surprised him seeing Conrad acting more like an animal than a human being.

The bitting stopped to capture the sweet taste of Toru's lips again. Hands under the red shirt to feel the biceps and harden muscles the brawler developed over the years as well. Knowing his actions, he strip off the shirt to see Toru almost naked under him, minus pants and boxers under that, his dress pants were getting too tight for him. He needs them off as soon as possible.

"Toru." Conrad gasp during his kissing and grunting. "My pants are...getting tighter, Care to r-remove them?"

"A pleasure. But if you remove mine as well~"

"Acting dirty on Christmas Eve? What will Santa think?"

"That I went straight to his naughty list? I sure you went there too, Conrad. I hope we're doing something extremely naughty between us."

Conrad laughed to see a note on his nightstand by the bed. To his surprise, it was Erin's handwriting.

"Hey Con,

Want to let you know that I got you for Secret Santa. Inside your nightstand drawer is a bottle of lube and a ball gag for Toru when you guys confess. You don't have to use the gag but it's there if you want to spice up the sex. Also there's a collar for him and handcuffs to bind him on your head board of the bed. Well, have fun spicing up the sex life with Toru!

Love, Erin

P.S: The reason why I know these things is because Cor told me when he having sex with Feiner."

Opening the drawer was indeed the items she spoke off. A red ball gag with a black strap that could wrap around the head. A pair of handcuffs which was probably thrown in by Cor of all people. And lastly a bottle of strawberry scented lube to complete the package. Conrad looked at Toru who's hair was covering his face and legs sprawl out on the bed. The tie on the floor could be a good blindfold.

"Hey Tor." Conrad picked up the tie. "Want to be blindfolded?"

The Brawler looked at his new lover. "I'll try new things. Blind me if you want~"

The tie was then wrapped around Toru's eyes. The young fighter can only see blue. Conrad slowly removed the other's pants and boxers to see the brawler fully naked in front of him. Lips claim Toru's lips with hands wrap around the other's length to stroke. The brawler grunted during their kiss to felt a sudden shock across his spine. Conrad release one of his hands to rub the other's harden nipples as he move down to the neck.

Toru couldn't think straight. Between the nipples and his crotch, he was starting to see stars. Also it didn't help that Conrad was sucking his neck and collarbone. The sucking and rubbing has stop but the stroking increase. Dress pants, which he forgot to remove, rub behind him to create some friction.

Conrad bite hard on the collarbone to leave a purple brush. A mark to show that Toru is taken. He grabbed the rim of his pants to remove them. Then he got the bottle and handcuffs from the drawer. Blue eyes looks at the brawler in front of him. Sweat covers the body while being red tends to be from all the sexual acts between them.

"Toru, lay down on your back." Conrad grin at his dominance. "I think we're skipping a few bases."

Before the young Fighter could lay down, the handcuffs were clamped behind him like a prisoner. Turo tried to figure out the mechanism but realize that the key was in the drawer by the bed. A silent curse escape his lips. Blindfolded and cuffed, he surely know that the night was still young.

"You know Master Hand will MURDER us if we do it all the way, right?" Turo question on the sword fighter's actions.

"Ha, he didn't say that his loyal subjects can do it. The fighters outside this realm can't do it but we, subjects to Master Hand, can. A small loophole in his rule how to say."

"Grrr, you actually planed this out haven't you?"

"More than likely."

Conrad poured the substance on his fingers. The slick and sticky liquid was surly the energy Toru needs to keep up. Spreading out the legs to reveal the entrance, he slowly inserted a finger inside the brawler.

A small gasp of pain escape from Toru's lips, "Hey, warning me would have been useful there!"

Conrad laugh, "Yea I should have said "I'm fingering you to stretch you out before I sink my hard cock in you," but I didn't."

"You damn tease."

Conrad laugh again letting the finger move inside the brawler. Toru tried to relax but having something in you tends to make it hard. Back arch to see if he could relax but can't. Conrad really got Toru down to putty from all of this. Lips capture the other pair before another finger was inserted. Moans of pleasure vibrates in their make out section coming from Toru. The brawler saw white again when something was rubbed the right way.

"Geez, why am I seeing white??" Toru moan again, but he felt comfortable again despite the fingers in him.

"Your actually seeing the pleasure of sex. Sometimes it clouds your vision to only seeing it, but don't worry, it won't last long."

A third finger was inserted. Toru have finally gotten used to something inside of him. Conrad smirked to bite he other side of the collarbone to mark the brawler again. Now two large brushes form around the neckline.

Toru grins, "my turn!"

Grabbing down Conrad's neck, the brawler bit hard on the soft skin. The sword fighter grin to feel pain but at the same time pleasure through the bites. Within two minutes, three large brushes were shown around the neck.

"Mine."

Conrad laughed. "Yours. I'm now going to insert myself in you. It'll be painful but trust me, it'll feel good."

Aligning himself, he slowly insert himself in Toru's entrance. The other covered his mouth with his hand to be silence. Conrad felt a pulse surrounding his cock. A soft, pleasurable grunt escape the sword fighter's lips. He wasn't even fully stealth but suddenly it felt good. Toru tried to relax but the feeling whole thanks to Conrad's cock wasn't helping.

Conrad fully grunt to be fully inside Toru. The inside was slowly tightening around him. To his surprise, the brawler started to move under him.

Stopping Toru, Conrad smile and whisper, "Don't do the work. I got this. Try to relax and enjoy it."

Pushing the man down to the bed, Conrad slowly start moving his hips. Between the squeaking of the bed and the grunts of both men, the room was filled with the 'music' of their love making. Toru could feel every thrust the other was doing in him. It was a slight good thing that he was blindfolded. His sight is slightly good but his other scents has increase feeling like touch and smell.

Conrad stop for a bit to hear a loud but satisfying moan from Toru.

"Hit something you like~" Conrad sexually sound as if he was slowly becoming a completely new person.

"Oh, what was that?! It felt sooo good~"

"I must've hit your prostate. Trust me, it feels good for you and for me."

Another thrust, another moan from Toru. Conrad increased his speed. Unaware of the brawler's action, the man's legs latch on the back of the sword fighter to allow the other to thrust deeper in him. Black hair cover in sweat with the blond hair slop down to cover Conrad's vision. Hands entangle in hair. Lips carrying their moans and grunts of their act. Toru's nails claw down from head to the bare back. Streaks of long scratches will leave scars.

Soon Conrad couldn't hold it any longer. His body started to feel pressure of releasing inside the brawler and making Toru his. Kissing down hard, he thrust one more time and moan deeply.

Toru then felt something inside filling up. It took a solid minute but his sex driven state didn't care what it was. Conrad removed himself to see Toru covered in white and sweat. He removed the blindfold to see the black darken eyes looking at his darken blue eyes.

"Hehe, I got a bit carried away. Sorry for the orgasm." Conrad quickly apologize while removing the cuffs off.

"No need. I...actually enjoyed it."

"You do? I thought you'll hate it for making you be bottom."

Toru laugh. "Yea, but doesn't mean we can't take turns seeing who can dominate better."

"So...wash now or the next morning?"

"Honestly a quick shower will do nicely."

Toru jump out the bed to feel extremely sore below the belt. He cursed but Conrad picked him up to the bathroom. The small shower stall wasn't big for the both of them so they took turns cleaning up. Toru grab the red bathrobe with the sword fighter behind him having the blue colored one. Both hop right back to the bed with new sheets Conrad place after the sexual encounter.

Curling up to the man's chest, Toru whispery said, "Goodnight my love."

"Night sweetheart." Conrad turned off the lights and covered them in the duvet to sleep soundly in the night.

Christmas morning came and boy most of the younger smashers were excited. Ness and Lucas were banging on everyone's door as a sign of waking up. Even the Inklings were in of all the excitement.

Both Conrad and Toru were sleeping soundly in the bed until a loud knock was hear. Getting up, the sword fighter open the door to see Young Link telling him breakfast is ready. He tap Toru's shoulder to see the eyes waking up with the morning light shining in the small room.

"Merry Christmas morning, Tory!" Conrad cheered to see the other male yawning.

"Who was at the door?"

"Young Link. Just saying breakfast is ready. Want to go eat?"

"Might as well. Maybe want an omelette or something cheesy."

Both walked to the mess hall to see most of the older smashers still in their sleepwear, well beside them wearing bathrobes. Conrad was glad he got a pair of boxers under his while Toru grab a pair of the other male's briefs. Getting their food, both sat down next to Erin who's face was all giggly and bubbly like normal.

"So, how was last night?" She giggles at her words.

"Pretty well in fact." Conrad smirk to see the other one blush.

"So are you and Toru there are actually in a sexual relationship?"

"Hmm, could say that. Not a 100% yet..."

Erin squeal in a fangirl matter before passing out from a nosebleed. Toru couldn't believe his face was bloodshot red from the man's choice of words.

"Since when did you act all naughty, Conrad?"

The sword fighter wrap his right arm around Toru to kiss his lover for a good solid second. A noticeable grin came across the face with a faint twinkle in his eye.

"Since when you confess you love me too."

Merry Christmas from me! Hope you enjoy the Mii Fighters smut between Default Sword Fighter and Brawler. And don't worry, I might have more in store in the future.


End file.
